Sing This Lie That's Halfway Mine
by DecemberWildfire
Summary: Why exactly didn't the relationship between Venus and Kunzite work out during the Silver Millennium? And why was Serenity's relationship with Endymion the only one that prevailed through the next life? The Senshi and revived Shitennou restore their memories of the past and recognize where it all went wrong. It wasn't entirely Beryl's fault that they drifted. (Venus' P.O.V.)
1. A Messenger, Nothing More

_It's so beautiful. I don't want this moment to ever end._

 _Oh, but it will, darling… it will._

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

There's no place on earth lovelier than this. I'm sitting up on the structure of an abandoned roller coaster a little bit outside of town. The structure is white and bright, and its height extends into the sky. It's a sunny day without a single cloud and it's quiet, other than the light wind and the soft, soothing music playing through my earphones. It's perfect up here. This is my absolute favorite place to come in the afternoons. It's so peaceful. I love how intricate this structure is and I love to climb to the top, or at least close to the top, and sit down on a bar and gaze out at the city. It sounds scary to the average person, climbing up so high like this. But to be honest, after everything I've been through as Sailor Venus… nothing really scares me anymore.

The music stopped as my phone started to ring.

"Minako?"

"Yes, Usagi? Is everything OK? You seem shaken up."

"Come over to Rei's place as soon as you can. I really think you should be here for this…"

"What's going on at-" Usagi hung up. I wasn't really in the mood for the usual shenanigans at Rei's place, but something seemed urgent. I slowly climbed down from the roller coaster and made my way back to Tokyo.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

There was some commotion at the temple. I walked up the long staircase and went inside where we always study.

I nearly screamed as I pulled out my wand to transform at the sight of four familiar faces.

"Wh- what are you guys doing here?! Venus Crystal Pow-" Mamoru's hand caught mine from behind and lowered it.

"It's all right, Minako. They're not here to fight. They're our friends."

I stood there paralyzed, staring at their faces. Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoisite, Kunzite… the evil generals of Queen Beryl, all of whom we had defeated years ago.

"What… how did they… can somebody please explain what's going on?"

"Sit down with us, Minako," Ami gently invited. Everyone seemed to just be chilling out there having coffee, like nothing was wrong. Even Luna and Artemis were there, completely calm. And those generals seemed… different. That piercing, evil look they all once had in their eyes was gone. I sat down in the one empty spot at the table, next to some woman I'd never met.

Artemis jumped onto the table and walked towards me. "Minako, this is Bianca. She'll tell you everything you need to know."

She was a younger woman, probably in her early twenties. She was very beautiful, but definitely more on the edgy side. She wore skater clothes and had choppy, dark red hair like she was trying to look like Hayley Williams.

"I know you don't remember me, but I used to be one of Queen Serenity's servants back in the Silver Millennium."

"You know about Queen Serenity?!" I shouted out, before realizing how rude I probably sounded. "Oh, sorry. Please continue."

"No worries," she continued in a genuinely friendly tone. "I was sealed away along with you guys when Queen Serenity defeated Beryl that first time and sent us into the future. I was born into a new life the same way that you were. When you all defeated Metalia permanently four years ago, all of my memory of the Silver Millennium came back. There were only a few of us servants who were sent to earth, but all of our memories came back at that same time. Why it didn't happen for you Senshi, I'm not sure, but when it happened to me, Queen Serenity came to me in a dream and told me that I needed to find you all. Luna and Artemis have figured out a way to bring all of your memories back, if you want them, that is."

"We didn't want to tell you girls before because we didn't think you were ready for it yet," Luna walked towards me and stood beside Artemis. "We had a mission to save the world, and have continually had new enemies along the way, always advancing that same mission. Had we told you, it would have been too much of a distraction, and we couldn't put the entire universe at stake. You were also very young at the time. But now… Artemis and I both believe you're ready."

"…I am so lost," I said with a puzzled look. "Ready for what? I know that we used to work for the queen and that eventually Metalia attacked the moon kingdom and we were sent here into the future… but what does any of that have to do with the Shitennou? Honestly, it's still kind of freaking me out that they're in here right now. How did they even get here?"

"When I regained my memory, I found Mamoru and together we teleported to the moon to retrieve these…" Bianca reached into her backpack and pulled out four stones. One made of Jadeite, one of Nephrite, one of Zoisite, and one of Kunzite. For some odd reason, even just seeing those made me feel emotional inside.

"These were the stones that the Shitennou were trapped inside when you defeated them," she continued. "Mamoru was the only one who could revive them, since they were originally his servants when he was Prince Endymion."

"Wait, WHAT?!" I practically shot up out of my chair. The other girls just laughed at me. "It's OK," Makoto said. "You're actually much calmer than most of us were when we found out."

"Why don't I remember this? All I remember is that they were always the evil generals of Beryl. Always."

"But here's the REAL shocker for you," she paused for a moment and looked me in the eyes. "You four Senshi and the Shitennou were lovers."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

I opened my eyes and found the girls and the cats all staring at me from Rei's bedside.

"What happened…?" I felt a giant bump on the back of my head.

"You fainted when you heard the news," Makoto laughed as she brought me a cup of tea.

"Gosh, with all of the time you've spent with Usagi over the years, you've become just as hyper and high-strung as she is," Rei teased.

"Um, yeah, sitting RIGHT HERE," Usagi sneered.

"So… the Shitennou… and us… is that really true?"

"It's definitely true," Mamoru said, walking into the room. "I know it seems impossible to believe, but it really did happen. Things were different then. My generals were all good, noble men before Beryl corrupted them."

"Well… who was I in love with then?" I felt real awkward asking that, though I didn't really care as I was still pretty out of it.

Bianca walked towards me. "You can have Luna and Artemis restore your memory like they did with the others, and then you won't have so many questions."

"But can you just tell me?"

"Here," she held out my transformation wand to me. "If you hold this up to your heart, Luna can shine a beam into your brain and restore your memory, just like she did after you all defeated Beryl permanently and lost your memory. It's the same deal, though these memories will be heavier and more plentiful."

"But why do I need these memories back? Do I want them back?"

"Take the wand. I think you do."

"But why are the memories so heavy? Are they painful?"

"Many of them are, yes, but not all of them."

"So what am I getting into?

"You'll find out. Look, just take it."

"No. Why did you bring them back? Why does this have to happen now?"

"It doesn't matter."

"It does. I don't want a bunch of painful flashbacks if that's what it's gonna be."

"Minako, please. I'm a messenger, nothing more. Just take it and answers will be given."

I stared at the wand and sighed, slowly taking it into my hands. "Can you at least just tell me who it was before I do this?"

They sighed lightly, and started to get up and move out of the way. Usagi winked at me before doing so, and as soon as she moved, the answer was revealed. Kunzite was standing against the back wall on the other side of the room, looking at me with such kindness in his eyes that I never would've imagined I'd ever see from him. He also looked sorrowful.

 _It was… Kunzite? I wish I could remember…_

"OK, I'm ready, Luna."

She jumped on the bed and walked up close to me. "Just close your eyes and breathe deeply as you hold that wand to your heart. It will be hard, but you'll be okay. I promise."

As she shot the beam into my head, my former life story started to unfold.


	2. Star-Crossed Lovers and Other Strangers

_Dear Diary,_

 _Kunzite came to the moon kingdom again yesterday. He's been doing that a lot lately. Is it because he wants to see me? He always says it's to "escort the prince back home," but honestly, is Endymion not capable of doing that on his own? I don't know… but ever since that banquet and all that time we spent together… I just have a feeling. I mean, he wouldn't dance with anyone else but me. Or maybe it's just wishful thinking on my part. I really just want him to want me. We'll see what happens, but I'm going to keep pursuing this._

 _Until next time…_

"Venus?"

I dropped the pen as I snapped out of my trance. "Yes, Princess?"

"One of your soldiers from your palace in Venus came to us this morning while you were asleep. They're all wondering why you haven't returned home at all to check in?"

"Well, I've been here protecting you. That is my duty after all, is it not?"

"Yes, but they haven't heard from you in ages. Are you doing all right?"

"I'm fine."

"Are you?"

"I'm fine, Princess, really. I appreciate the concern, but this is my business. I'll go home tomorrow to check in briefly and then I'll be back. They are a responsible bunch and can handle their own affairs without me."

"Are you implying that we're not responsible here?"

"Of course not," I sighed. "Look, I've just been… in a weird place lately. But I'll be fine. Promise."

"You and Kunzite?"

"Yes. Well... I don't really know, actually." I turned away and walked back to my window. Serenity came up behind me.

"It was confusing like that for Endymion and me too at first. Just give it time. Also… Endymion's coming here again tonight, and I imagine Kunzite will be with him. That'll give you a chance to talk."

She walked out of the room as I tried to mentally figure out a plan for tonight.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Your coat, my prince," Kunzite entered the room to assist Endymion.

"Thank you Kunzite. You know, you really don't have to come with me tonight. It's just a simple dinner with Princess Serenity and her mother."

"I don't mind at all, my prince. After all, I have the highest responsibility of anyone to protect you."

"I understand that, but the whole point in hiring you to protect me was if there was ever any _danger_. It wasn't meant to constantly bind you to my side."

"With all due respect, Your Highness, anything can happen at any time. It is my job to ensure your safety in any circumstance."

"This just seems a little strange to me. You used to hate coming to these things with me when Queen Serenity first started allowing contact between the earth and moon. You would always try to occupy yourself so that you didn't have to come. What changed?"

"I assure you that this is in no way a burden to me. Things have been slow around the kingdom lately, so going with you is not interrupting any plans. The other three can take care of things here for the evening without me."

"All right, if you say so. I know the queen always delights in having you all visit. Let's head out, then."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"The room looks lovely, Your Highness," Endymion politely remarked while sipping tea from the fancy glass cup. "It's unusual to see this place so calm without a party going on, but it's also nice to have a more personal setting."

"Your company is always a pleasure, Prince," the Queen replied. "Do you know something?" she turned to her daughter. "Ever since you have been around, this girl has not been able to stop smiling." The princess let out a cute giggle. "You make her happy, and you are a true gentleman to her. This means the world to me."

"He's the greatest," the princess gloated. "I knew you wouldn't regret changing the rules."

"Where are the others tonight?" Endymion asked.

"Most of them like to go visit their home planets at least once a week, so they decided to do so tonight. Venus is here patrolling the palace. I always like to keep at least one of them here at all times for safety reasons."

"I definitely understand that. In fact, lately Kunzite has been taking that role a little _too_ seriously. He was absolutely insistent on coming with me tonight. I wonder where he went?"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Miss Venus?" a deep voice said from behind me. I was in the middle of eating an apple from one of the trees and had an awkward mouthful. The moment I turned and saw Kunzite, I freaked out a little and swallowed so fast that I nearly choked.

"Oh, Kunzite, hello." I tried to compose myself.

He gave a sweet smile. "I see you skipped out on that dinner gathering tonight. Are you perhaps trying to make up for it by stealing apples from the trees?" he teased.

"Please don't tell the queen. She hates it when I do that."

"Your secret is safe with me."

"So," my tone went into flirty mode. "I see you're not with them at dinner either. What's your excuse?"

"I saw the room. It looked beautiful, but I thought I'd find something even more beautiful out here." He slowly moved closer to me.

 _Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod._

"And it turns out I wasn't wrong."

"It sure is a nice coincidence that you keep showing up here, General," I softly spoke as we both moved in closer. "I can't help but think it's not so much about protecting the prince anymore."

"It's not."

He leaned in and kissed me. In the silence of the night we made out for what felt like ages.

"Hey," I finally said as I tried to catch my breath. "It's getting cold out. Want to take this inside?"

We walked past the dining room without the others noticing us. Went upstairs and down the hall to where my room was, making small talk all the while until we arrived at my door.

"Is this where we say goodnight?" he asked.

I held his eyes with mine for a moment. "No."

I leaned in and started kissing him again, running one hand through his shiny silver hair, and moving the other hand around the door, trying to find the knob. When I finally found it, I swung it open and pulled him in. I removed his cape, weapon belt, and everything else soon enough, and he followed suit with me, leaving only the hair ribbon in. We collapsed onto the bed and made love until we were both too tired to do anything else and fell asleep.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The sun had just begun to rise on that chilly morning. I moved closer to him to warm up a bit, which gently woke him.

"Good morning, love," I whispered. He leaned in and kissed me softly, like he always did.

He had spent the night every night for the past two weeks now. It was becoming the norm. Some of the other guardians had probably figured we were a couple, but they did not know that we had been making love every night and that Kunzite had hardly been home since that night he came here with Endymion to ditch dinner for me. Endymion was too occupied with his princess to notice his absence.

"So, I'm supposed to patrol the palace this afternoon…" I began.

" _But…_ " he teased.

"But, I thought I'd get one of the other girls to cover my shift, and we could take the boat and sail across the lake."

"Whatever you wish, my dear," he kissed my forehead and began working down my neck.

 _I love this. It's so beautiful. I don't want this moment to ever end._

My mind went into fantasyland as he continued to work.

 _Oh, but it will, darling… it will._

"Huh? Did you say something?"

"Hm? Not a word."

"Oh. Okay," I moved down and started kissing him back.

" _VENUS?!_ " an angry voice called from downstairs.

"Crap, that's Mars, and that's her bad mood voice. Quick," I handed him his robe. "Hide in the closet and I'll get rid of her."

Mars banged on the door.

"Yes?" I opened the door, still feeling groggy from just waking up.

"Dang," she looked a little surprised. "You look like a mess."

I took note of my messy hair from the previous night's events.

"You know you're supposed to be patrolling today, right?"

"Um, yeah," I fake coughed. "Actually, I'm not feeling too well, as you can probably tell. Would you mind covering for me?"

"You're kidding, right?"

"No, I really do think I need to rest today. I promise, I'll owe you."

Mars rolled her eyes. "Fine. But if Mercury starts freaking out at us about the schedule again, you're taking the heat."

 _No worries, she's with Zoisite. She won't notice._

I closed the door and Kunzite came out from hiding. We proceeded to make out for a while before heading out to the lake.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"When do you plan to tell them?" Kunzite bluntly asked as we rowed slowly across the lake.

"Soon. I don't think they'll really have any issues with it. I just… wanted to make sure you were… we were… well, you know. Committed."

"Venus, I'm in. I am all in."

I blushed mildly. "What about you? When are you going to tell your people?"

He paused for a moment. "Tonight. I will tell them tonight."

I suddenly blurted out, "Me too." _Really_ _?_

He set down the oars, moved over to my side and wrapped me in his arms. I leaned in and started to doze off, and he brought us back to the dock. We walked over to a large tree and lay in the grass under it and fell asleep for a while. There's something so intimate about falling asleep together like that. I love him.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"I know," the queen said.

"You know?! Well, why didn't you say anything? I mean, do you… have anything to say?"

"I think it's crazy," Mars sneered.

"I didn't ask _you_ …"

"Venus," the queen moved towards me and put a hand on my shoulder. "I see great potential in this relationship. It's been obvious since the day you two met that something would come out of it. But you need to be careful. Don't rush things."

"I think it's great!" Princess Serenity blurted out and swiftly moved towards me. "We can have double dates now! And if we both get married-"

"WHOA, we're just dating. No one said anything about marriage."

"Well yeah, but marriage is the ultimate goal, right?"

"Hey, you do you," Jupiter said in a friendly tone. "We're just glad you're not trying to keep it a secret anymore. To tell the truth, you weren't doing a very good job with that."

"We're always here for you," Mercury said. Mars surprisingly nodded in agreement. She may be rough, but she's a good person. I felt so lucky to have them all as a family. _I wonder how he's doing?_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"We know."

"…You know?"

"Kunzite, you've hardly been back here. I felt that it was safe to assume," Endymion said nonchalantly.

"We've known ever since you started leaving us in charge of the kingdom every time the prince went to the moon. You never let us do that before," Nephrite said. "Honestly it's kind of been a cool feeling. We've all enjoyed being in charge. So if you want to keep spending time with Venus, go for it…"

"You have my blessing," Endymion said. "But just make sure that this relationship doesn't get in the way of your work here. I do still need you, you know."

"I appreciate it, Your Highness." Kunzite bowed and began to exit the room.

"Oh, and Kunzite?" the prince called out. "Be careful. The last thing I want is to see either of you get hurt."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The bed felt colder that morning. Kunzite stayed home on earth last night to appease the prince. I'd forgotten what it feels like to wake up in an empty bed.

I got dressed and opened the door. There was a large bouquet of roses on the floor just outside my room. The note read, "My beautiful goddess, I wanted to wish you well today. I will see you soon."

 _Aww. How sweet._

I went about my day, patrolling the kingdom and talking to random servants and gardeners. Same old boring stuff. I just couldn't wait to see him that night.

As the days went on, it started to become the same. I did what I needed to do, just getting through the routine. But seeing my love was the highlight of my days. He loved me. I never felt closer to him than when we made love. I couldn't imagine anything better in the entire world.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Okay, that's enough," I called out to Luna. The beam stopped and I slowly opened my eyes.

"Is something wrong, Minako?" she asked.

"I just… don't think I want to keep going. All of these memories seem so nice right now… I don't want to ruin everything by remembering the bad things too. Can we just stop it here and call it good?"

"Minako, it won't benefit you to only know partial truth. Kunzite had his full memory restored, and he is waiting outside these walls for you. You won't be able to talk and make amends unless you have full knowledge of what happened."

"I guess you're right." I sighed heavily. "Luna…?"

"Yes?"

"Is this going to hurt?"

"I would be lying if I said no, dear. But it'll be all right. Trust me."

The beams resumed.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Endymion's generals had been busy on earth the last few weeks and I hadn't been able to see Kunzite much, so I decided to travel down there and see him.

I arrived at the palace and one of the servants let me in. I searched around the massive palace for a while and finally found him in the training room.

"Hi," I walked up to hug him, which he barely reciprocated.

"Oh, hello."

"Haven't seen you in a while. Has the prince been keeping you busy?"

"Yes, very much so. Strange things have been happening on earth lately and we have been sent around to investigate and to really keep guard of the palace."

"Sounds intense. Sorry it's been so rough." He turned back and continued thrashing the punching bag.

"So…" I continued. "I was thinking that when you get finished here, we could go do something? Or maybe you could come back to the moon and spend the night tonight?"

"Venus, please, I'm very busy," he said in a rougher tone. "I'll come over tonight if I can. But the prince's orders come first."

"Oh… uh, okay. Well, I'll be there if you do…"

Without a word, he turned back to the punching bag and continued his training session. I awkwardly walked out of the room, confused, and teleported back to the moon.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

I lay in bed and stared at the ceiling for ages. He probably wouldn't be coming tonight. And even if he did, he probably wouldn't really be as into it as he used to be. His passion for me was slowly dying. I've been trying to hold it together, but I guess I'm not doing it right. I'm literally giving him everything of me... what else could he possibly want?

I decided to finally get up and take a walk around the castle. I passed by Princess Serenity's room, where she was putting dresses away while cheerfully singing and dancing around like she usually did after spending time with Endymion. She seemed so happy. How was she so happy? What does their relationship have that ours lacks?

I knocked on the door and stepped in. "Princess?"

"Hi, friend. Need something?"

"Well, I… actually, do you mind if I sit down?"

"Go for it. Are you feeling okay?"

"Not exactly. Can I ask you something?"

"Ask away."

There was a brief silence. "What do you and Endymion do together?"

"Well, lots of things. We like to talk and get to know each other better, go on random adventures, cuddle and gaze at the stars… anything, really. Why do you ask?"

"Have you ever… well, you know…?"

"Have I ever- oh. OH. No, of course not."

"Really? But haven't you been together for almost a year now?"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean we need to sleep together. We want to save that for marriage, so that it can be the fullest and most joyful gift that it was meant to be. It does get hard sometimes, I won't lie, but Endymion's such a gentleman… it's really a team effort to stay pure."

"I see."

"So I take it you and Kunzite have…?"

"Of course."

"Well, that's your business. You do you."

"It's just that… things used to be so great with Kunzite and me. So magical. But the last month or so… I don't know, he just doesn't pursue me the way he used to."

Serenity got calm and looked at me in a loving, yet serious way and said, "Well, why would he? He already has you right where he wants you."

My heart sank into an abyss.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"No, I'm not going to see him. I'm pissed off at him!" Mars' angry voice echoed down the hall. I walked into the kitchen and found her and Jupiter at the table.

"Nephrite hasn't been any better," Jupiter went off.

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked.

"Apparently all of Endymion's generals have been hanging out with some red-headed woman lately. They never make time for us anymore. I have no idea who she is, but I've got bad vibes," Mars said, crossing her arms and leaning back in the chair.

"I guess I can safely assume that's where Kunzite's been." I sat down with them, though my appetite had been long gone since the conversation with Serenity.

"You haven't heard from him either?"

"No," I sighed.

We sat there in silence for a while, all wallowing in our own pain.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Months passed before the invasion of the Moon Kingdom. The Senshi knew the red-headed woman was Queen Beryl, and that she had stolen the Shitennou and their loyalty away from Prince Endymion. They hadn't been to the moon at all in any of those months. After so long, the Senshi had come to terms with reality and went on with their lives.

And in due time, it happened. Queen Beryl, the Shitennou, and hundreds of thousands of soldiers arrived at the moon and attacked the palace.

Mars and I were fighting off the soldiers together, mindlessly throwing attacks at them and knocking them out with no problem. There were just _so many_ of them. I eventually parted ways with her and moved closer to the castle's entrance that needed the most protection.

I watched the battle take place from behind a thick pillar. My eyes started to well up as I saw my home being destroyed and our people being killed. How could we let this happen? We were all so focused on our losses and pain from the Shitennou that we didn't even think to investigate the evil presence on earth or train our troops for battle.

I noticed Beryl caught off guard, yelling at her troops to find the legendary silver crystal. While she was distracted with that, I sent a love chain attack up and bound her, pulling her to the ground where our soldiers trampled and stabbed her to death.

However, even with her gone, the battle resumed. Metalia's evil spirit was in the air.

Before I knew it, I felt a familiar presence behind me. I turned around to find my silver-haired ex-lover standing there with a sword. He stared at me for a second with red eyes, and then came at me with it. I dodged his attacks and ran away until I could summon my own sword. Soon enough we reached a dead end and I was forced to turn around and face him.

"Kunzite, I know what she's done." He took another swing at me, which I easily dodged. "This isn't you. Your eyes are red and soulless. You've been possessed by evil."

He cornered me and held the sword up to my neck. "Goodnight, my love," an evil voice said within him.

"No," I said. I quickly moved down out of the way and drew out my own sword. "Because I don't love you. And I never did." I drove the sword into his back, killing him instantly.

As I stood there staring at his body, not knowing what to think or feel, time seemed to stop. While off guard, another soldier came up behind me. And the world went black.


	3. Forgiven

"I just need a minute," I muttered, tears still in my eyes.

"Of course." They all exited the room.

I stayed there, lying in that bed for hours. My brain was hurting. It was so much. But my heart hurt more than anything. _What should I do? What should I say? He's out there waiting… do I want this? Am I the same person I was during the Silver Millennium? How can I even face him now after that?_

I had gotten all of my tears out by that point, so now I was just in a place where I didn't know really what to feel.

 _Because I don't love you. And I never did._

After many hours, I slowly got up and slid the door open. Everyone had either gone home or were hanging out in another room. I wasn't ready to talk to anyone yet. I exited out the back to head home. And lo and behold, there Kunzite was, leaning against the wall outside.

"…Hi," was all I could manage. This moment could easily make the list of the top most awkward moments of my life.

He looked at me with that innocent, loving gaze that he had before I fainted. "We don't have to talk if you don't want to; if you're not ready."

"Well… are you? I mean, do you even want to?"

"I just want you to know that I am sorry."

I suddenly broke down sobbing. I couldn't even look into his loving eyes when I felt so filthy. "I can't do this. I'm so sorry. I can't…"

"I understand," he remained calm. "I just hope that one day, you will be able to forgive me."

"It's not you who I don't forgive," I managed. "I should go, I'm sorry." I turned and ran away, eventually making it home.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

For the next couple of weeks, I just went on with my business, trying so hard not to think about Kunzite or anything related to the Silver Millennium. That's not who I am anymore. I'm Minako now, only ever becoming Venus for the purposes of protecting the world when duty calls. I went to school, went to the arcade, studied at Rei's place, spent a lot of time with my girlfriends. I was surprised to see how much the other three were hurting from their past memories as well, but I didn't really want to engage in those conversations. I was trying to stay distracted.

One day I ran into Mamoru in the arcade. I felt like I was being annoying with all the verbal raging I was doing on my racing game, but I figured people who knew me would be used to it by now. I knew he was reconnected with the Shitennou. I felt awkward and nervous seeing him there for that reason, but he simply smiled at me and kept walking, going up to talk to Motoki.

I decided to start another game, though I tried to tune down my raging a notch or two. I got in the zone and actually did quite well when I stayed calm. All of a sudden, one of the CPU cars came up and knocked me off the road and put me back in last place. I rage quit, pounding the wheel with my fist, and accidentally kicking Mamoru in the shin as he was walking by again.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! Are you okay?!"

"I'm fine," he laughed. "You sure take your gaming seriously. Ever consider taking up a physical activity to get all of this rage out?"

"Well I do play volleyball now and then. But this is a game rage day."

"Every day's a game rage day for you."

"This is a JUMBO rage game day."

He laughed that friendly laugh again. "You're funny. Well, I'll leave you to it."

He started to walk away, before stopping and turning his head back for a moment.

"Hey Minako? It's okay. He wants you to know that it's fine, and to take all of the time you need."

With that, he exited. I sat there still, watching the countdown screen to the next game. The next race was a lot quieter.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

I walked Usagi home after school like I usually did on Fridays. She insisted on talking about the Silver Millennium, but thankfully stuck to her own memories instead of digging into mine.

"Endymion sure was a gentleman back then… just like he is now. It's crazy how little he changed compared to most of us."

"You know what's crazy?" I teased, but then came to an interesting realization myself. "You may be the ditsiest out of all of us and we give you a hard time about it, but… you ended up being the most mature in your relationship out of all of us back then. Your purity kept your love genuine…"

Usagi leaned her head to the side to try and see my face. "Uh… Minako? Are you okay?"

I kept staring at the ground blank-faced, stuck in my own trance. We arrived at her house, but I changed my plans. "Hey, I don't think I'm gonna come in today. There's somewhere I need to be."

"Suit yourself. You're worrying me a little right now though."

"Don't worry about me," I forced a smile. "Tell your mom hi for me!"

I scurried off.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

I sat close to the top of the roller coaster, earphones in place. I was listening to a song called "So I Thought." I had downloaded it a little while ago because I thought it sounded cool, but this time, the words really pierced my soul, in the most glorious way.

 _We say to those who are in love, it can't be true 'cause we're too young. I know that's true, because so long I was... so in love with you, so I thought. A year goes by, and I can't talk about it..._

Suddenly I heard an ever so familiar voice behind me.

"I can see why you like it up here so much. It's nice."

I let out a soft, easy sigh and turned around. Kunzite was standing a few railing bars behind, with a hand on a pillar, and cape blowing through the wind all dramatically.

"Hello Kunzite."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to surprise you like this. Usagi was worried about you and thought I should talk to you. She said you would probably be here."

I stood up and made my way over to him, still keeping some distance. It was time to be bold. "Kunzite, I know why it didn't work out before."

The look in his eyes melted my heart again, but I pushed through it.

"I didn't love you back then. I _lusted_ after you. We moved too fast. That's why we grew farther apart. That's why I didn't have a problem killing you in the end."

"I was equally at fault, Minako."

"No. You were possessed by evil against your will. It wasn't your fault."

"I'm not talking about that. I could have put an end to what we were doing, but I didn't. That lie of love was halfway mine. You can't just blame yourself that way."

"I was a terrible girlfriend," I began tearing up. "I don't deserve you. I don't want to hurt you again."

He crossed the bars and got close enough to me to put his hands on my shoulders. "You're a different person now. You _must_ forgive yourself."

"Easier said than done."

" _I_ forgive you."

I looked back into his eyes for a solid moment. His hands were still on my shoulders. I moved my hand and placed it on his, before quickly retreating it. Through a deep breath and trying to hold back tears, I managed, "Kunzite… if we try this again… we have to promise to take it slow."

"Of course we will. We had our memories restored for the purpose of not repeating past mistakes, and that includes many things."

He leaned in and kissed me softly, and pulled away again. "That is as physical as I want us to get."

I finally let the tears out, but they were of joy. I wrapped my arms around him and we turned to watch the sun go down.

I closed my eyes. _Thank you, Bianca. But most of all, thank You God for forgiveness._

* * *

This story was pretty spontaneous. Lately in life I've been realizing the distinction between love and lust and the importance of purity, so I guess it inspired me to write a story about it. This one was more of a biblically-themed message instead of being as straightforward with it as I usually am. I've actually been feeling really inspired lately and have another story in the making, so that'll be up soon as well. In the meantime, constructive feedback is always welcome. I didn't put as much effort into this story as I planned to, but feedback still helps regardless. With each story I try to experiment with different styles. This was my first time ever writing in first person, so I'd love to know how I did with that.

List of inspiration for the story:

2 Timothy 2:22

1 Corinthians 6:13

Flyleaf

Gilmore Girls

 _And the Bride Wore White_

M2M

Life


End file.
